


The Walrus

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Black Sails, Black Sails (TV) RPF
Genre: Gay Awakening, Gay Bar, Luke Arnold in daisy dukes, M/M, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Toby's had a shit week and accidentally walks into a gay bar.





	The Walrus

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is somehow literally the first RPF I've published?

The bar is loud and dark and Toby hates it. It’s exactly what he’s looking for. Loud enough he can’t hear himself think and dark enough that he can slip through the throbbing masses and find a place to hide in a corner. All he wants is to have a few drinks, not to think about the shit week he’s had, and to be left alone. A table tucked away in a dark corner seems the perfect place to do that, so he settles down, closes his eyes, and lets the pounding of the music dictate his pulse.

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Toby looks up to see a young man--late twenties, maybe--looking down at Toby from the end of the table. The man is gorgeous--long, curly black hair and eyes a bright enough blue Toby can see them from here, even in the dark. He’s wearing an obscenely tight white tee shirt and… well, daisy dukes, of all things. He’s also got what looks like a perpetually cheeky grin that makes Toby hate him right away.

“Long Island,” Toby says dismissively, and the young man actually snorts before disappearing into the crowd. As he waits for the stupidly attractive barman to return with his drink, Toby glances around the bar. There seems to be a distinct lack of skimpily dressed barmaids, he notices. In fact there’s seems to be a lack of any women at all. Feeling rather out of place all of a sudden, Toby looks for the bar name, which he’d missed on his way in.

_ The Walrus _ , the wall above the bar proclaims proudly with pop art of an awfully hideous… well, walrus moustache next to it.

A gay bar. Of course. Toby had, at the end of a fucking terrible week both at work and at home, walked unknowingly into a gay bar. Christ.

He’s about to get up and make a hasty exit when the barman comes back with a Long Island. Toby sits back down awkwardly, taking the drink with a tense smile. He expects the barman to just walk away, but instead, the young man sits down and scoots up the bench, closer to Toby.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,” he says, an Australian accent barraging Toby’s ears.

Toby grits his teeth and shouts over the music, “This was an accident. I’m not gay.”

The young man laughs. “That would explain it then!”

Toby waits for the man to move out of the seat, letting him pass, but the man stays stubbornly far too close to Toby’s side.

“Look, I appreciate the service, but I’ll just pay for my drink and go now, if that’s all right,” Toby says. “I’m sure you have other customers to look after.”

The man’s been staring at him, eyes glazed over somewhat, and he blinks suddenly when Toby finishes speaking.

“What was that?” the man asks. Toby sighs and tries to throw up a friendly smile.

“Don’t you have other customers to look after?”

“I’m sorry, what?” the young man says again. “I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

Toby scowls. “I already told you, I’m not gay.”

“And I believe you, but that doesn’t mean you’re not interested in men!” the other man says. Suddenly he holds his hand out. “Name’s Luke. What’s yours?”

Toby lets out a slow breath through his nostrils and takes the hand, shaking it. “Toby. Now, if you will excuse me, I really ought to be going--”

Toby’s cut off by smooth, soft lips pressing against his. Toby blinks at the face pressed far too close to his, and then jerks away, glaring at… what was it? Luke? who looks not abashed in the least. In fact, his cheeky grin has gotten wider.

“What?” he says, psuedo-innocently. “Have you got a wife at home? Girlfriend?”

Toby hesitates. Up until this week, he had had a girlfriend at home, but this week had brought some trying times. And come to think of it, he’s not  _ un _ attracted to men. He’s just never really thought about it before. Really, after the week he’s had, who would blame him for a little experimentation? Especially with a boy as gorgeous as this…

“Not anymore,” Toby says, pulling Luke closer and into his lap. “Are you sure you shouldn’t be helping other customers?”

Luke laughs again, and Toby can’t help the smile pulling at his lips even though he has no idea what’s so funny.

“I’m not a barman!” Luke yells over the music, pulling Toby close by his coat lapels. Toby blinks, frowning.

“Then why did you get me a drink?”

“Because I was hoping this would happen!” Luke says, and then Toby’s lost in a warm mouth and playful teeth. A part of Toby wants to press the matter further, but then Luke pushes his tongue inside his mouth and rubs his crotch subtly against Toby’s, and Toby stops thinking all together.


End file.
